I'll see you soon
by Francebetrollin
Summary: Today wasn't the best of days, well more like it wasn't period. It was raining outside, and it was raining pretty hard. Usually Feliciano wouldn't mind nor would he really care, he loved the rain and found it completely peaceful. But one reason why be wasn't liking it so much right now was because well, he was in the middle of it all.


**A/N: Hello guy's, here is my next story that I wrote for a request that my friend gave me. I originally wrote it on DA But I decided to put it on here as well since so many people seemed to like it a lot. Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoy it and I am always up for request if you guy's have any was well as ideas. I am always in the need for those. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Bye!**

* * *

Today wasn't the best of days, well more like it wasn't period. It was raining outside, and it was raining pretty hard. Usually Feliciano wouldn't mind nor would he really care, he loved the rain and found it completely peaceful. But one reason why be wasn't liking it so much right now was because well, he was in the middle of it all.

Yep, right in the middle of it. He was walking around town like he usually did on his weekends, taking a nice stroll and sometimes even getting a few things while he was out. It was mostly just ingredients or something for his cooking but anything was mostly good to him. Sadly, as he was walking today, he never even knew there was going to be a storm, nope not at all.

He thought it was going to be perfect weather and didn't even bother to pack a umbrella, all the poor Italian had was his jacket which wasn't helping so much right now through his bad thunder storm. So that left him where he was at now, his whole body soaked head from toe in water and his body shivering as he sat under the small building, using it's roof to cover only a small amount of his body.

His legs were pushed against his chest as he sat down and he looked around the small town. Many people passed him, not even caring to give him a hand or anything, most of them just left him there and he mostly just stayed there. He just stayed there really to just wait for the storm to pass, then leaving where he was at and going home, although, it seemed it would be different from what he thought.

Soon, he looked up at find blue one's starting at him, making him jump just a little but soon form a small smile up at the man who seemed to be looking a little confused. Of course Feliciano wouldn't blame him, not everyone just see's someone sitting out in town during such a bad storm and all. Whoever did that just was a idiot, of course he wasn't though.

"What are you doing out in such weather…?" The young man asked him, making him smile just a little more and took his hand so he could stand up, blushing softly from how warm the other's hand was compared to his wet and cold one. Stupid rain.

"I got stuck in the middle of this storm and well… no umbrella…" Feliciano told him, shrugging as he did and sighing softly. It seemed a while before the other man said something, bringing Feliciano out of his thoughts and smiled at him.

"If you want me too… I can walk you back home, after all I do have a umbrella and I'm not supposed to be anywhere really." The man told Feliciano, smiling just slightly as he did and offered the other a spot under his umbrella. Blushing, he followed the other and smiled at him as he walked out of where he once was at under the building.

"Grazie." Feliciano said softly to him, looking up at him as he did and liked it that he was finally cry and warm, no longer cold since the other was warm and dry, staying close as possible as he could to the man.

"you're welcome. Anyway, my name is Ludwig,Ludwig Beilschmidt." The man finally said to Feliciano, making his eyes sparkle and smile brightly at him. He then saw the other stuck out a hand as if he wanted him to shake it, in which he did right away.

"Feliciano Vargas." He said happily to Ludwig, seeing a small smile form on his lips as they shook hands, soon pulling away and they both blushed. Of course they looked away from each other as they did, not sure why they were acting like that and even got that. So now their walk wasn't much really. Feliciano had a shy side to most people and only talked to then if he knew them so well as well as needing the time to warm up to them.

He also noticed that the other didn't talk much, and if he did it wasn't always as long as most conversations were, sadly. But when they did talk as they walked back to Feliciano's house, it was a rather nice time. They seemed to bond and even ask if they could see one another again, having a liking in wanting to be friends and chat more.

Feliciano sure did like talking to Ludwig, and he seemed to like talking to him as well, asking more things about him, trying to get to know him more as well as tell more about himself to Feliciano. It was a nice time, it really was. The Italian never had a lot of friends, and if he did he usually pushed them away or annoyed them so much they just, left.

It happened so many times he actually stopped making friends, mostly being to himself and family at times since not matter what, they couldn't leave him. But something told him that Ludwig was going to stayed for a while, he just knew it. It was a feeling in his heart that something told him in his brain Ludwig wasn't going to leave him.

Even if he did annoy him a lot as well as maybe ask for too much, he knew that Ludwig couldn't do that, not after this time they spent together which sadly, came to a end. Before Feliciano knew it, his own house came into view and smiled a little as he saw it, seeing he left it just like he did this morning.

"There is it. My house." He pointed at it for Ludwig to see, knowing it was hard to see from all the rain but was surely able to see is small house that was almost in the middle of nowhere, making it a perfect house for needing space.

"Ja, there it is." Ludwig said softly to him, soon seeing the other's house in view and has to admit, it was pretty nice. Ludwig on the other hand didn't live in a house, more like a apartment but it was good as well. It was roomy, cozy and he didn't have that much of annoying neighbors besides him, but he did have a few, sadly.

Walking with him to the door, Feliciano saw Ludwig closed his umbrella, soon seeing they were under the roof part of the other's porch and sighing softly as he looked around. Feliciano did as well, his eyes soon landing on the other in front of him and blushed as he looked into Ludwig's deep, ocean blue eyes.

"I want to thank you… for helping me out of there." He said softly to him with a smile, seeing one on the other's face as well and giggle just a little.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing the right thing." He nodded as he said that, looking into Feliciano's honey-colored eyes and blushed, looking down shyly. He wasn't always the best with other people as well, mostly being really shy so he never talk as much with others, sticking to himself and his annoying brother.

"Still… thank you." Feliciano said once again, walking closer to him to press a small kiss to the other's cheek as a thank you gift, blushing deeply as he did and smiling just a little as he pulled away from the other. Ludwig blushed deeply as the other did that, knowing his eyes were wide form the sudden kiss and soon looked back at Feliciano.

It was a silent time for both really, thinking about what just had happened and soon that silence was cleared up by a small sound of someone clearing their throat, that someone being Ludwig.

"A-Anyway, I should get going… before the weather get's worse." Feliciano nodded at what he said, seeing that rain was getting harder and looked at Ludwig with a small smile.

"S-Si, you should get going, I know it wont be pretty if you got stuck in it was well." The both of them laughed at it, smiling just a little from his comment and soon, Ludwig nodded. He then pulled out his umbrella and opened it up, putting it under his head and looked back at Feliciano for a minute before he walked off.

"I'll see you soon, Ludwig." The Italian told him with a smile, which was earned by and from the other, a smile by him as well before he walked off his porch and into the rain. Feliciano watched him as he walked away, his cheeks a rosy red and a smile on his lips. He knew the other would come a see him, he knew he would.

He was his friend now, those were always meant to stay with you no matter what. Even through the darkest and saddest of days. Feliciano surely knew, Ludwig would stay for him as well as Feliciano would stay for Ludwig.


End file.
